Keeping The Faith
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Chelsea Smith comforts her half sister, Kristi Cavanaugh, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Comfort For Kristi Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant.**

 **A Comfort For Kristi Part 1**

 **One fine summer morning at the home of Chelsea Smith, an artist, Kristi Cavanaugh walked down the hall from the bathroom still wearing her sky blue bathrobe, light blue pajamas consisting of a short sleeved keyhole top and long flaired pants, and sky blue slippers.**

 **Chelsea & Kristi were half sisters, Kristi entered the kitchen to find Chelsea fixing a big breakfast of pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.**

 **Chelsea could tell that there was something the matter with Kristi.**

 **"Good morning, Kristi." Chelsea said with a smile.**

 **All Kristi could do was sigh, she couldn't help it, she had a** _ **very bad**_ **case of the blues, "Good morning, Chelsea." she said.**

 **Chelsea set a plate of pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns in front of Kristi.**

 **Kristi took a big bite of the fried eggs that were on her breakfast plate.**

 **"Whatever is the matter?" Chelsea asked Kristi, she was curious & concerned.**

 **"I** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **believe what Veronica did to me over the phone yesterday afternoon, Chelsea!" Kristi exclaimed after swallowing her bite of food, she was upset.**

 **Chelsea put a comforting hand upon Kristi's left shoulder, "Please, tell your big sister what happened." she said kindly.**

 **Kristi took a deep breath, "When I called Veronica back to talk to her, she told me to get lost!" she told Chelsea, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

 **Chelsea gave Kristi a look that was full of understanding.**

 **"Well, Kristi," Chelsea advised. "I think you really should forget all about Veronica and make some new friends."**

 **"Does that mean I will have to give up riding?" Kristi asked Chelsea, she was curious.**

 **"No, of course not." Chelsea answered Kristi.**

 **Kristi just then noticed an envelope sitting on the kitchen table, "What is that?" she asked Chelsea curiously.**

 **"It is a letter for you." Chelsea answered Kristi.**

 **"A letter, for me? Well, who is it from?" Kristi asked Chelsea.**

 **"Why don't you open it and find out." Chelsea advised Kristi.**

 **Kristi tore open the envelope to reveal that the letter was in fact from Lisa Atwood.**


	2. A Comfort For Kristi Part 2

**A Comfort For Kristi Part 2**

 **"It's a letter from Lisa, but wait... why would** _ **she**_ **be writing to** _ **me**_ **?" Kristi asked, more to herself than to Chelsea.**

 **Kristi silently read the letter from Lisa.**

 **"Well, what does Lisa say in her letter?" Chelsea asked Kristi, she interested to know.**

 **So, Kristi decided to read her letter out loud.**

 **Kristi:** _ **Dear Kristi**_ **,**

 _ **How are you doing**_ **?**

 _ **Stevie**_ **,** _ **Carole**_ **,** _ **and I are all fine**_ **.**

 _ **Rafael is back in Sweet Water with his mother**_ **,** _ **and I miss him**_ **,** _ **I know you would miss him too if you were here**_ **.**

 _ **Write back**_ **,**

 _ **Lisa**_ **.**

 **"Well," Chelsea said to Kristi. "it would seem that Lisa & her friends in the Saddle Club are doing well."**

 **"That they are, Chelsea," Kristi agreed. "and I am so glad to hear that they are."**

 **At that moment, Chelsea saw Kristi push her plate from herself on the table and stand up, "Where are you going?" she asked.**

 **"To my room to reply to Lisa's nice letter, maybe she & the Saddle Club will consider being friends with me." Kristi answered Chelsea.**

 **Kristi quickly ran up to her bedroom.**

 **Over at the Atwood residence, Lisa was dressing in her riding attire so she wouldn't be tardy for her riding lesson with Stevie & Carole.**

 **"Lisa! Hurry up," a voice called out. "Jess has been waiting for me all morning!"**

 **"I'm going as fast as I can, Melanie, keep your boots on!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **"You are thinking about that older boy aren't you, Lisa," Melanie teased. "no doubt about it!"**

 **"** _ **That**_ **is none of your business, Melanie!" Lisa scolded.**

 **Back at Chelsea's house, Kristi had her bedroom door opened just a crack, so Chelsea peeked inside to see that Kristi had a blank sheet of paper on her desk along with a sharpened pencil held firmly in her right hand.**


	3. A Comfort For Kristi Part 3

**A Comfort For Kristi Part 3**

 **"Oh," Kristi sighed. "what should I say to Lisa in my reply?"**

 **Chelsea peeked into her half sister's bedroom, "What's wrong, Kristi?" she asked.**

 **"I don't know what to tell Lisa in my reply to her letter, Chelsea." Kristi answered.**

 **"Well," Chelsea advised Kristi. "why don't you start with how you've been lately?"**

 **After Kristi sent her letter, she went with Chelsea to JB's to grab an ice cream cone where she met up with Melanie & Eleanor Atwood & Jessica Cooper whom everyone called Jess.**

 **"Kristi, are you returning to Pine Hollow?" Melanie asked, she was curious.**

 **"Actually, Melanie, I'm not all too sure about that just yet," Kristi answered, then, she spotted Jess ordering a lemonade and added. "so, who's your new friend?"**

 **Jess came back to the booth where she sat with Melanie & Mrs. Atwood with her glass of lemonade in hand.**

 **"My name is Jess Cooper, and you must be Kristi Cavanaugh." Jess said.**

 **"Yes," Kristi said. "that's me."**

 **"Melanie told me about you," Jess said to Kristi. "she said that you used to be Veronica's best friend."**

 **"The keywords there are," Kristi told Jess. "** _ **used to**_ **be."**

 **Suddenly, Carole, Lisa, and Stevie entered the cafe.**

 **"Kristi! What are you doing here," Carole exclaimed. "I thought you had left Pine Hollow to live with Chelsea!"**

 **"I did," Kristi told Carole. "though I am considering returning to Pine Hollow."**

 **"Out of curiosity," Stevie asked. "why?"**

 **"I would like to continue riding," Kristi answered. "that, and I would like to make new friends at Pine Hollow."**

 **"That sounds like wonderful news!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **"Yes," Stevie agreed. "and I think you should put Veronica in her place!"**

 **"That is the general plan." Kristi said to Stevie.**

 **Chelsea came back with a big hot fudge sundae for Kristi.**

 **"Hi, girls." Chelsea said to Lisa, Stevie, and Carole.**

 **"Hi, Chelsea." Lisa, Stevie, and Carole greeted.**

 **Chelsea then put Kristi's hot fudge sundae in front of her on a table.**

 **"Would you all like sundaes too," Chelsea offered the Saddle Club. "I'm buying."**

 **"Sure!" the girls of the Saddle Club exclaimed.**

 **Chelsea went up to the counter to order three more big hot fudge sundaes, one each for Lisa, Stevie, and Carole.**

 **"So, Lisa," Kristi said. "I got your letter."**

 **"I'm glad you did." Lisa said to Kristi.**

 **"So," Kristi asked Lisa casually. "how is Prancer doing?"**


	4. Lisa's Hurt Feelings

**Lisa's Hurt Feelings**

 **Lisa stood up from the table, she looked like she was about to cry.**

 **"Wrong subject, Kristi." Stevie said firmly.**

 **"What's wrong," Kristi asked Stevie & Carole. "what did I say?"**

 **"It's not your fault, Kristi," Carole said gently. "you didn't know."**

 **"Didn't know what?" Kristi asked Carole.**

 **"Mrs. Reg had to call Dr. Judy," Stevie answered Kristi with a sad sigh. "and Dr. Judy had to put Prancer down last week."**

 **"Oh my gosh," Kristi said in a worried tone of voice. "poor Lisa."**

 **"What are you planning on doing?" Carole & Melanie asked Kristi in unison.**

 **Kristi set her spoon in her empty sundae bowl, "I'm going to see if Lisa is okay." Kristi answered Carole & Melanie.**

 **Kristi then took off like a soldier on a mission.**

 **Kristi then ran out of the cafe to find Lisa.**

 **Chelsea came back to the table with three more big hot fudge sundaes and set them on the table, "Where is Lisa?" she asked.**

 **"Kristi just went to see if Lisa was all right." Stevie answered Chelsea.**

 **"Good to know." Chelsea said.**

 **Outside of the cafe, Kristi found Lisa sitting on a bench.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Lisa." Kristi said.**

 **Lisa dried her eyes, "What for, Kristi?" she sniffed.**

 **"For saying the wrong thing," Kristi apologized. "I should've known that you were in pain over Prancer."**

 **Lisa glanced over at Kristi and smiled.**

 **"I'm sorry too, Kristi," Lisa said kindly. "I should've told you that Prancer had to be put down in my letter."**


	5. Kristi Returns To Pine Hollow

**Kristi Returns To Pine Hollow**

 **"I know what you need, Lisa." Kristi said.**

 **"What?" Lisa asked Kristi.**

 **"You need a big hot fudge sundae from JB's," Kristi answered Lisa. "double on the hot fudge, that should help you get rid of the blues."**

 **"Thanks, Kristi." Lisa said.**

 **When Lisa & Kristi went back inside JB's, Carole & Stevie were still eating their sundaes while Chelsea was drinking her vanilla milkshake.**

 **"Chelsea?" Kristi asked.**

 **"Yes, Kristi," Chelsea answered. "what is it?"**

 **"Do you think you could ask Scooter for another drizzle of hot fudge for Lisa's sundae?" Kristi asked Chelsea.**

 **The waiter passed by the table where Kristi, Chelsea, and the three Saddle Club members sat.**

 **"Excuse me, Scooter," Chelsea said to the waiter. "Scooter?"**

 **"Scooter doesn't work here anymore," the waiter said to Chelsea. "my name is Ashley Becker but my friends all call me Chewie, what do you need?"**

 **"Well, Chewie," Chelsea asked the waiter. "do you think you could put another drizzle of hot fudge onto Lisa's sundae?"**

 **"I sure will," Chewie answered Chelsea. "but it will cost you extra."**

 **"Don't worry about the matter of the cost," Chelsea told Chewie. "I'll pay for it."**

 **A few weeks after she met up with the Saddle Club at JB's, Kristi returned to Pine Hollow to find Lisa trying to pick a new horse to ride.**

 **"It's no use," Kristi heard Lisa sigh. "I'll never find another horse like Prancer."**

 **"You could borrow Midnight if you would like." Kristi heard a boy's voice saying to Lisa.**

 **"That's so sweet of you, Simon," Kristi heard Lisa saying to the boy. "but Midnight is your horse, it just wouldn't be right for me to ride him!"**

 **Kristi came up to Lisa & Simon.**

 **"I would like to be of some assistance to you, Lisa, may I?" Kristi asked.**

 **Simon looked at Kristi, "Just who in the heck are you?" he asked her.**

 **"My name is Kristi Cavanaugh," Kristi answered, introducing herself to Simon. "and you are?"**

 **"I am Simon Atherton," Simon answered kindly. "it is nice to meet you, Kristi."**

 **"Simon just offered to let me borrow his horse, Midnight for my lesson." Lisa told Kristi.**

 **Kristi looked at the black horse, "Doesn't he look dangerous?" she asked Simon.**

 **"Not at all, Kristi, Midnight here is a real sweetheart." Lisa said, patting Midnight on the nose.**

 **"Kristi, would you like to help me tack up Midnight?" Simon asked.**

 **"Sure." Kristi answered Simon.**

 **When she was sure that Simon & Kristi were out of earshot, Veronica began to give Lisa a hard time.**

 **"Well, Lisa, now that Prancer's gone, I guess you'll have no other choice but to go back to riding on Patch." Veronica said insensitively.**

 **"I... I..." Lisa said to Veronica, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

 **Simon & Kristi emerged from the tack room when they heard Lisa's sobbing, Simon had his arms full of Midnight's tack.**

 **Kristi was now angry, "Veronica, leave Lisa alone! She's my friend now!" she shouted.**

 **"I never thought I would see you sink so low as to buddy up with the Saddle Club, Kristi." Veronica said icily.**

 **"Honestly Veronica, you're about as tactful as a train wreck!" Kristi said, getting hotter by the minute.**

 **"How dare you?" Veronica asked Kristi, she felt as if someone had slapped her in the face.**

 **"I dare plenty, there are things need to be said to you and now's as good a time as any! Do you know why you have trouble keeping friends? It's because you are scared." Kristi shot at Veronica.**

 **"I'm not scared of anything!" Veronica protested to Kristi.**

 **"Yes you are, thanks to your father you're afraid to let people get close to you, you have got a wall around your heart, with you it's always hurt people before they hurt you," Kristi shot back at Veronica. "there are plenty of people here at Pine Hollow who are ready and waiting to care about you and be your friend, stop pushing everybody away, tear down the wall around your heart."**

 **Desiree Biggins or Desi came into the stable from putting Jellybean back into her stall.**

 **"Uh... Veronica?" Desi asked.**

 **Lisa glanced at Kristi, "Thanks for coming to my rescue." she said.**

 **"Let's go find you a new horse to ride, Lisa." Kristi said.**

 **Kristi & Lisa then left Veronica & Desi where they stood, Veronica had a shocked look on her face.**


	6. Helping Lisa Part 1

**Helping Lisa Part 1**

 **"All right, Kristi." Lisa said.**

 **Kristi & Lisa went to the part of the stable where the horses were kept. **

**"How about Striker?" Kristi asked Lisa.**

 **Lisa looked at the brown gelding who bucked up at her, "I don't think so." she answered Kristi, Kristi could see that Lisa was a bit fearful of Striker.**

 **"Okay, so Striker is a bit too intimidating," Kristi said to Lisa gently. "not the correct horse for you."**

 **"You can say that again." Lisa said to Kristi, still breathing rather hard.**

 **"What about Savage?" Kristi asked Lisa.**

 **Lisa looked at the horse Kristi was showing her, "I don't think this horse is right for me either, Kristi." she sighed.**

 **"I know Lisa, you want a horse that** _ **you**_ **think is special," Kristi said. "like Prancer... or Diablo!"**

 **"Kristi," Lisa reminded. "a horse like Diablo would rather be wild & free than be ridden."**

 **"Oh yes, that's right," Kristi sighed. "I forgot, I'm so sorry to have let you down so hard, Lisa."**

 **That evening at her house, Kristi only picked at her porkchops & au gratin potatoes.**

 **"Is there anything wrong?" Chelsea asked Kristi.**

 **"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" Kristi asked Chelsea.**

 **"Oh come on, Kristi, you know I know you better than that," Chelsea said sternly. "now what's wrong?"**

 **"Oh, Chelsea," Kristi said. "I feel as though I have let Lisa down."**

 **Chelsea's expression was full of understanding.**

 **"Oh, Kristi," Chelsea said. "I'm sure you haven't let Lisa down."**

 **"Chelsea," Kristi insisted. "the problem is, Lisa wants a horse that** _ **she**_ **thinks is special... and I have shown her** _ **every single**_ **horse that is available to ride in the stable at Pine Hollow from Savage to Comanche today!"**

 **Chelsea was giving what Kristi had said some thought.**

 **"What about her black stallion, you remember, the one that Lisa's mom bought for her from those carnival folks?" Chelsea asked Kristi.**

 **"If you are talking about Diablo, Chelsea," Kristi answered. "then Lisa would rather see him roam free than coop him up in Prancer's old stall."**


	7. Helping Lisa Part 2

**Helping Lisa Part 2**

 **"Oh, so I see." Chelsea said.**

 **The next morning at Pine Hollow, it was just before the riding lesson and Lisa was busy helping Kristi tack up Barq.**

 **"Wow, Kristi," Lisa said. "Barq will fly right past Starlight in today's lesson I'm certain!"**

 **"Thank you, Lisa." Kristi said.**

 **Carole led Starlight over to Barq's stall, Starlight was tacked up.**

 **"Lisa! I cannot believe that you are hanging out with Kristi," Carole exclaimed. "why would you do such a thing!"**

 **"Please don't be so hard on Lisa, Carole," Kristi said. "I'm trying to be a friend to her by helping her choose a new horse to ride."**

 **"Oh, I see," Carole said to Kristi. "carry on."**

 **All during the lesson, Lisa could only watch as the other girls & boys enjoyed themselves on horseback.**

 _ **Oh**_ **, Lisa thought sourly.** _ **I wish I could ride in lessons again**_ **.**

 **Suddenly, a white truck pulling a black trailer parked itself in the driveway of Pine Hollow.**

 **A man got out of the truck and unloaded the trailer, all the students saw the most beautiful horse in the world, an Andalusian grey.**

 **The horse neighed, bucked, and reared up as if he was wild enough to throw off any rider.**

 **"Wow! Whose horse is that?" Desi & Kristi asked in unison.**

 **"He is mine, his name is Pegasus," Max said. "and nobody is to go near him except for Jack, Pegasus is untameable, so I am hoping that Jack can tame him."**

 **Lisa looked at the white horse and saw something in his eyes, not wildness & fierceness, but independence & strength.**

 **Kristi could see the look in Lisa's eyes, "Lisa, I think I have succeeded in finding the perfect horse for you!" she exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"What are you talking about, Kristi?" Lisa whispered back.**

 **"Pegasus." Kristi whispered back to Lisa.**

 **"No! You heard Max! Nobody is to go near him except for Jack! Pegasus is untameable!" Lisa said to Kristi.**

 **"I saw the look in your eyes, Lisa, you think Pegasus is as special as Diablo and Prancer," Kristi urged in a whisper. "if you can tame him, then maybe you can be his new rider! Lisa, please think back to Storm!"**

 **Lisa thought back to a year ago, how she helped Red use a lariat & a whip to tame Storm and teach him to trust in people by rubbing both the lariat & whip against the horse's side.**

 **"Okay, Kristi," Lisa sighed. "I will try to tame Pegasus."**

 **Back at her house that evening at dinner, Kristi came downstairs in a good mood.**

 **"You sure seem happy tonight, Kristi." Chelsea said.**

 **"I am happy, Chelsea," Kristi said. "not only did I make a friend in Lisa, but I am going to help her tame a new horse named Pegasus."**


	8. Helping Lisa Part 3

**Helping Lisa Part 3**

 **"I'm so glad for you, Kristi." Chelsea said.**

 **At around midnight that night at the Atwood residence, Lisa was asleep in her bed, when she heard a tapping sound at her window.**

 **Lisa sat up and jerked awake just to stagger to her window sleepily.**

 **Lisa just then opened her window and rubbed her eyes.**

 **"Get dressed," the voice hissed to Lisa. "or else, we'll be late."**

 **Lisa rubbed her eyes again, "Kristi?" she asked in disbelief, she was still a bit on the groggy side.**

 **"Get dressed," Kristi hissed to Lisa once again. "or else, we'll be late."**

 **"Late? Late for what?" Lisa asked Kristi.**

 **"** _ **You**_ **will be taming Pegasus in secret," Kristi whispered to Lisa. "and** _ **I**_ **will be the one to assist you."**

 **"What? No, Kristi! We can't!" Lisa exclaimed in a whisper so she wouldn't wake either her mother or Melanie.**

 **"We have to, Lisa," Kristi urged in a whisper. "and we must!"**

 **Lisa sighed, she knew when she had lost an argument.**

 **"All right, Kristi," Lisa said. "you win."**

 **Lisa quickly dressed in one of her riding outfits, this one consisted of a pink puffy short sleeved shirt, a bright red long sleeved riding jacket, silver gray riding breeches, and long white socks, all she needed were her black riding boots which were in the living room.**

 **After she had put her riding boots on, Lisa raced outside to meet up with Kristi.**

 **Kristi was riding her deep blue bicycle, "Quick, Lisa! Get on your bike! We're going to Pine Hollow!" she called out.**

 **Lisa quickly got on her pink bicycle and raced alongside Kristi.**

 **Once they had arrived at the stables & riding school, Lisa was beginning to have second thoughts about taming Pegasus in secret.**


	9. A Bond Starts To Form

**A Bond Starts To Form**

 **"Kristi," Lisa said. "I don't think we should be doing this... I mean, what if Max finds out?"**

 **"Don't worry, Lisa," Kristi said. "I will not rat on you."**

 **Lisa held out an apple for Pegasus, "Here, Boy." she said nervously.**

 **Pegasus walked up to the door of the corral and grabbed the apple from Lisa's right hand.**

 **"See that, Lisa," Kristi said. "Pegasus trusts you!"**

 **"You're correct," Lisa answered Kristi. "but Pegasus & I **_**still**_ **have got a** _ **long**_ **way to go."**

 **Suddenly, Kristi & Lisa heard the sound of both a door creaking open & footsteps entering the area where both girls were standing.**

 **"Lisa, Kristi," a voice called out. "what do you think you are doing?"**

 **A startled Lisa & Kristi turned to the voice's speaker, it was Carole.**

 **"We are... trying to tame Pegasus so that I can ride him." Lisa answered Carole.**

 **"WHAT?" Carole asked Lisa furiously.**

 **"We are... trying to tame Pegasus so that I can ride him." Lisa answered Carole once again.**

 **"Lisa! No! You & Kristi heard Max," Carole exclaimed. "** _ **nobody**_ **is to go near him except for Jack!"**

 **"Excuse me, Carole, but did you see the look in Lisa's eyes when** _ **she**_ **saw Pegasus," Kristi retorted. "well I did... Lisa thinks he's a special horse! As special as Prancer was! And as special as Diablo is!"**

 **Carole was stunned by Kristi's sudden outburst, "I... I... I didn't know she thought of him as being** _ **that**_ **special." she gasped.**

 **"Well he is, Carole! Pegasus is just as special," Lisa shouted. "as Starlight is to you!"**

 **"Please, Carole, if you really are Lisa's friend," Kristi begged. "then you** _ **must**_ **keep her secret about taming Pegasus."**

 **Carole looked at Lisa's pleading eyes.**

 **"All right," Carole said to Lisa & Kristi with a defeated sounding sigh. "I promise."**


	10. Lisa Caught In The Act

**Lisa Caught In The Act**

 **"Oh! Yes," Lisa exclaimed to her Pine Hollow boarder friend. "thank you, Carole!"**

 **Lisa hugged Carole so hard that Carole couldn't even breathe.**

 **"Okay, Lisa! Okay, " Carole grunted in pain due to the tight hug. "release your grip on me, please!"**

 **Lisa released her grip on Carole's shoulders, "Oh, I'm sorry." she said.**

 **A few weeks later, Pegasus had full trust in Lisa and he was now ready to let her ride on his back.**

 **One hot Monday morning, Lisa was riding Pegasus when Veronica spotted her.**

 **"Oh, Lisa! You're in trouble now," Veronica shouted. "I'm going to tell Max that you disobeyed his direct orders!"**

 **"Veronica," Lisa shouted. "no!"**

 **But Veronica was gone, Lisa was now terrified, what would happen to her now?**

 **Before too long, Veronica was back at the corral where Pegasus was kept with Max trailing along behind her.**

 **"See, Max? I told you," Veromica said. "Lisa has violated your direct order!"**

 **"Elizabeth Atwood," Max scolded, calling Lisa by her full first name & surname. "for your defiance... you are suspended from Pine Hollow for two weeks!"**

 **"But, Max, I..." Lisa began.**

 **"This matter isn't opened for discussion, Lisa." Max said firmly.**

 **Back at the house where she lived with Chelsea that afternoon, Kristi was working on an apology card for Lisa.**


	11. Kristi Joins The Saddle Club Part 1

**Kristi Joins The Saddle Club Part 1**

 **After sending her card to Lisa, Kristi turned out her bedroom light so she could leave her bedroom to go for a bike ride.**

 **But first, Kristi stopped by the living room to let Chelsea know where she was going.**

 **"Chelsea, if you need me," Kristi called. "I'll be biking to Pine Hollow to pay a visit to Carole!"**

 **"Okay, Kristi," Chelsea called back. "have a blast!"**

 **"I will!" Kristi called back to Chelsea.**

 **Over in her room at Pine Hollow, Carole was busy cleaning it with Stevie's assistance when Kristi arrived.**

 **"Oh! It's you," Stevie said to Kristi coolly. "thank you for getting Lisa into trouble!"**

 **"It's not my fault, Stevie," Kristi protested, grabbing the girly top that Lisa made for Carole for the Saddle Club's first year anniversary from Carole's bed. "I didn't expect Veronica to find out!"**

 **"Oh, yeah sure." Stevie scoffed.**

 **Kristi folded Carole's girly top and handed it off to Carole, "But it's true, Stevie." she protested again.**

 **"A likely story." Stevie said to Kristi in a disbelieving voice, putting Carole's riding boots on one her shoe shelves in her closet.**

 **Carole put the top that Lisa had made for her away in her shirt drawer, "Okay, now, that will be quite enough of that!" she scolded Kristi & Stevie.**

 **Stevie & Kristi hung their heads low, "Sorry, Carole." they sighed.**

 **"So, Kristi," Carole asked. "what brings you by today?"**

 **"I just wanted to apologize to you guys," Kristi answered Carole sincerely. "I sure hope Lisa gets my apology card."**

 **"We're never going to be friends with you," Stevie told Kristi coldly. "you can suck up all you want but we'll still hate you."**

 **Kristi looked as if she was about to cry, "I knew you would never forgive me, Stevie! I knew it!" she exclaimed, putting Carole's favorite shorts on the bed then racing out of the room.**

 **Carole gave Stevie an icy look, "That was such a Veronica thing to say!" she yelled.**

 **"A leopard can't change its stripes, Carole." Stevie said.**

 **"Actually, Stevie," Carole corrected. "leopards have spots** _ **not**_ **stripes, tigers & zebras have stripes."**


	12. Kristi Joins The Saddle Club Part 2

**Kristi Joins The Saddle Club Part 2**

 **"Whatever." Stevie said to Carole.**

 **Kristi raced out into the yard and up to the door to the corral where Pegasus was being kept from the other horses.**

 **Kristi looked into the corral at Jack trying to tame the horse, however, Pegasus just knocked the lariat out of the hand of the stablehand.**

 **"No, Jack! Wait! He doesn't want you! You're not his rider," Kristi called out, she was frantic. "Pegasus wants Lisa! He trusts her! And Lisa trusts him!"**

 **Jack set the lariat down, "How do you know this?" he asked Kristi, looking her directly in the eye.**

 **"I gave Lisa the confidence she needed," Kristi admitted to Jack. "and Pegasus & Lisa share an almost psychic bond!"**

 **"An almost psychic bond huh?" Jack asked Kristi.**

 **"Yes! Just talk to Max,** _ **please**_ **," Kristi begged Jack. "tell him that punishing Lisa was wrong."**

 **Jack met Kristi's serious gaze, "Okay, I'll go talk to him." he sighed.**

 **Jack found the door to Max's office opened, so he peeked inside only to find out that Max wasn't in there.**

 **"If you're looking for Max," a voice told Jack. "I'm afraid he is repairing Trouble's enclosure for Jess & me."**

 **Jack turned to the voice's owner, it was Melanie.**

 **"Thanks for the tip, Melanie." Jack said, running outside.**

 **Jack soon found Max where Melanie said he would be, fixing Trouble's donkey house with Jess by his side helping him.**

 **"What's going on, Jack?" Jess asked.**

 **"I need to borrow Max for a few minutes, Jess." Jack answered.**

 **"Please be quick." Jess said to Jack.**

 **Jack & Max went straight into Max's office to have a little chat man to man.**

 **"All right, what is it, Jack?" Max asked.**

 **"It is about Pegasus," Jack told Max. "Kristi has told me that he is missing Lisa terribly due to their special bond."**

 **"Special bond? What special bond?" Max asked Jack.**

 **Jack was about to answer Max, when Veronica rudely barged into Max's office.**

 **"Jack! There you are!" Veronica exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Veronica?" Jack asked.**

 **"Garnet's stall is filthy," Veronica complained. "and it needs to be mucked out, clearly, you are not doing your job!"**

 **"Jack & I are busy talking, Veronica, can't you muck out Garnet's stall yourself today?" Max asked.**

 **"My job is to ride Garnet, Max," Veronica answered, her blood was beginning to boil. "not clean up after her!"**

 **"I'll be there as soon as I can, Princess Veronica." Jack said.**

 **"You had better be, Jack," Veronica said. "Garnet's stall isn't going to clean itself."**

 **Veronica turned on her heel and left.**

 **"Now," Max said. "as you were saying, Jack."**

 **"Pegasus won't let anyone on his back but Lisa," Jack answered Max. "he misses her so much, you must lift her suspension and let her ride him, only you can, please, Kristi & I are begging you, for Pegasus's sake."**

 **Max gave Jack's request a little bit of thought before he answered.**

 **"Okay, Jack, you win," Max sighed. "I'll go to the Atwood residence and talk to Lisa."**

 **Back outside, Kristi saw Max getting into his truck, "Where are you going?" she asked him.**

 **"I'm going to Eleanor Atwood's house, Kristi." Max answered.**


	13. Kristi Joins The Saddle Club Part 3

**Kristi Joins The Saddle Club Part 3**

 **"Wait up, Max!" Kristi called.**

 **Max turned, "What is it, Kristi?" he asked.**

 **"I would like to come with you," Kristi answered. "may I? Stevie is already angry with me for taking Lisa away from her & Carole."**

 **"Okay," Max said. "climb in, Kristi."**

 **Kristi climbed into Max's truck.**

 **At the Atwood residence, Lisa was going through the house looking for dirty laundry, today was laundry day and Lisa was the only one at home who had to help her mother out with the laundry.**

 **Lisa was putting Melanie's entire wardrobe into the laundry hamper after she had found it hidden underneath Melanie's bed with her mother's clothing as well as her own clothing.**

 **Lisa was putting the laundry in the washing machine, when she suddenly heard a knock on the front door.**

 **Eleanor opened the front door, "Hello, Max, hello, Kristi." she said.**

 **"Hello, Eleanor." Max greeted.**

 **"Hello, Mrs. Atwood." Kristi greeted warmly.**

 **"So, what brings the two of you by this fine day?" Eleanor asked Max & Kristi, she was curious.**

 **"We're just here to see Lisa, Eleanor." Max answered.**

 **"Lisa should be out of the laundry room shortly, Max." Eleanor said.**

 **Right on cue, Lisa emerged from the laundry room.**

 **"Lisa Dear," Eleanor said gently. "someone's here to see you."**

 **"Max! Kristi," Lisa asked. "what are you both doing here?"**

 **"Pegasus has been lonely without you, Lisa." Kristi said.**

 **"And I have been lonely without him too, Kristi." Lisa agreed.**

 **"Which is why I have decided to lift your suspension, Lisa, Pegasus really needs you." Max said.**

 **"Thank you, Max, come on, Kristi." Lisa said, grabbing Kristi by the arm.**

 **"Where are you taking me, Lisa?" Kristi asked, she was nervous.**

 **"We are going to my bedroom," Lisa answered Kristi. "I have a gift just for you."**

 **When Kristi & Lisa arrived in Lisa's bedroom, Lisa gave Kristi a black T-shirt with a rainbow colored letter K on it.**

 **"You made a girly top... for me," Kristi asked Lisa. "does this mean?"**

 **"That's right, Kristi," Lisa answered gladly. "you are an official member of the Saddle Club now!"**

 **"Yes!" Kristi exclaimed.**

 **Back at her house, Chelsea came into the living room to find Kristi wearing the new girly top that Lisa made for her.**

 **"So, I take it you had a good time?" Chelsea asked Kristi.**

 **"Yes I did," Kristi answered Chelsea. "Lisa even made me an official member of the Saddle Club today."**


	14. Kristi's First Saddle Club Meeting

**Kristi's First Saddle Club Meeting**

 **"That is wonderful, Kristi!" Chelsea exclaimed.**

 **"And, Chelsea," Kristi added. "Lisa is off her suspension! Which means that she can now ride her beloved Pegasus during lessons!"**

 **"That is** _ **even more**_ **wonderful, Kristi!" Chelsea exclaimed.**

 **"I know it is," Kristi said. "by the way, I'm going to make supper tonight, how about grilled cheese sandwiches with chilli on the side?"**

 **"I know that I'm the one who taught you how to make grilled cheese sandwiches," Chelsea said to Kristi. "but who was it that taught you how to make chilli?"**

 **"Max taught me," Kristi answered Chelsea. "on the Mountain Trail Overnight the year before Lisa came to Pine Hollow."**

 **"Hmmm," Chelsea said. "so I see."**

 **The next day at Pine Hollow, Lisa met up with Stevie & Carole in Carole's bedroom.**

 **Kristi came up wearing the new top that Lisa had made for her.**

 **"What are** _ **you**_ **doing here?" Stevie asked Kristi, she was annoyed.**

 **"Didn't Lisa tell you, Stevie," Kristi answered. "I am now the fourth member of the Saddle Club."**

 **"** _ **What**_ **?" Stevie asked Kristi, she was now angry.**

 **"I am now the fourth member of the Saddle Club." Kristi answered Stevie once again.**

 **"Once again," Stevie asked Kristi angrily. "** _ **what**_ **?"**

 **"Is this true, Lisa?" Carole asked.**

 **"Yes, Carole," Lisa sighed. "it's true."**

 **"Well then," Carole said. "welcome to the Saddle Club, Kristi."**

 **"Thank you, Carole." Kristi said.**

 **Lisa turned to her sour faced friend, "Stevie?" she asked.**

 **"Welcome to the Saddle Club, Kristi." Stevie mumbled.**

 **"What was that, Stevie?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Welcome to the Saddle Club, Kristi." Stevie said, a little louder this time.**

 **"That's better." Lisa said to Stevie.**

 **"Thank you, Stevie." Kristi said.**

 **"You're welcome, Kristi." Stevie said.**

 **The now four Saddle Club members went for a hack a little while later, with Lisa riding upon Pegasus's back.**

 **Kristi saw a grassy clearing, the perfect spot for the group to have a picnic.**

 **"Is anybody hungry? I packed a picnic for us." Kristi said.**

 **"I hope you can cook better than Stevie can, Kristi." Carole laughed.**

 **"And what's that supposed to mean, Carole?" Stevie asked, she was now feeling hurt.**

 **"Face it," Carole told Stevie truthfully. "the bread you baked for Mrs. Reg's bake sale tasted like hockey sticks!"**


	15. The Saddle Club's Picnic

**The Saddle Club's Picnic**

 **"Hey, Chad's team did win the championship because of my bread," Stevie protested to Carole. "didn't they?"**

 **"Yes they did, Stevie, I'm so sorry I forgot." Carole said.**

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up," Lisa said to Stevie, Kristi, and Carole. "just when did this bake sale happen? I do not remember any such event happening at Pine Hollow!"**

 **"That is because," Carole explained. "the bake sale happened the week before you came to ride at Pine Hollow, Lisa."**

 **"Oh, now I see." Lisa said.**

 **Suddenly, everyone heard Stevie's stomach rumbling.**

 **"Sorry! I feel so embarrassed!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 **"There really is no need to be embarrassed about a growling stomach, Stevie," Kristi reassured. "now a loud belch like what Murray does after he finishes eating, that is embarrassing!"**

 **Everybody had to laugh.**

 **Stevie had the same question for Kristi that Lisa & Carole did.**

 **"So, Kristi," Stevie asked. "just what did you pack in the picnic basket?"**

 **"Well, with Chelsea's help," Kristi answered Stevie. "I packed turkey sandwiches, potato salad with dill pickles in it, moist chocolaty fudge brownies, and milk to drink!"**

 **"Yum," Lisa exclaimed. "let's dig in!"**

 **After their picnic ended, Lisa, Carole, Kristi, and Stevie returned to Pine Hollow.**

 **Max was out in the arena when Stevie, Carole, Kristi, and Lisa all entered the arena.**

 **"Did you girls enjoy your picnic?" Max asked the four girls.**

 **"It was delicious, Max! Kristi & Chelsea are surprisingly excellent at cooking & baking!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **"There was so much food," Stevie added. "we couldn't even finish it all!"**

 **"So we decided to bring back the leftover food from our picnic for you, Deborah, and Mrs. Reg to enjoy." Lisa said to Max.**

 **"Now, that's what I like to hear." a voice said from behind the four girls of the Saddle Club.**

 **Kristi, Lisa, Stevie, and Carole all turned to see Max's wife, Deborah entering the arena, she looked a bit bigger in the tummy area.**

 **"Deborah! We haven't seen you here in a while!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **"I have been busy at the newspaper, Lisa." Deborah answered.**

 **"I don't know, Deborah," Carole said with a laugh. "you look as though you have been busy in more ways than just with the newspaper."**

 **"You got me, Carole," Deborah said with a guilty sigh. "Max is soon going to be a daddy and I'm soon going to be a mommy."**

 **"Do you mean..." Kristi began.**

 **"Yes I do, Kristi," Deborah answered proudly. "I am pregnant with my first child!"**

 **"How wonderful," Kristi exclaimed. "is the baby a boy or a girl?"**

 **"We don't know yet, Kristi," Deborah answered. "that's the thing, I just found out this morning."**

 **"I hope she will have a boy." someone said from behind Kristi, Lisa, Carole, and Stevie.**

 **The four Saddle Club members turned to see Murray Richards walking up to them.**

 **Pegasus started bucking & rearing.**

 **"Hang on, Lisa!" Kristi called out.**

 **"Calm down, my sweet Pegasus," Lisa said. "please, take it..."**

 **But Pegasus ended up throwing Lisa from his back, he was spooked.**


	16. Kristi's Hope For Lisa

**Kristi's Hope For Lisa**

 **"Lisa!" Max & Deborah shouted.**

 **"Lisa! Are you okay?" Kristi, Carole, and Stevie shouted.**

 **Seeing that he had thrown his rider off, Pegasus decided to check to see if Lisa was okay too.**

 **Lisa recovered quite quickly, "My right arm hurts!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Could your arm be broken, Lisa?" Carole asked, she was worried.**

 **"Somebody get Mrs. Reg," Lisa called out in pain. "and hurry!"**

 **"I'll do it," Stevie said, then turning to Murray, she added. "good job, your loud voice spooked Pegasus!"**

 **"I didn't mean to spook him!" Murray protested to Stevie.**

 **But Stevie was now gone.**

 **Stevie found Mrs. Reg cleaning the toilets in one of the Pine Hollow girls' lavatories.**

 **"Mrs. Reg! Mrs. Reg," Stevie exclaimed. "come quickly!"**

 **Mrs. Reg put the toilet cleaning wand into the bucket, then left the stall that she had cleaned which was the final one, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stevie! Where's the fire?" she asked, putting the toilet wand, toilet wand sized bucket, and toilet bowl cleaner away in the janitor's closet.**

 **"It's Lisa! Bring the first aid kit, she fell off Pegasus's back and now she is hurt!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 **Back in the arena, Kristi was by Lisa's side, "My hope for you is that nothing is broken." she said kindly.**

 **"Thanks, Kristi." Lisa grunted in pain.**

 **A little while later, Stevie appeared in the arena with Mrs. Reg following behind her with the first aid kit.**

 **Mrs. Reg checked Lisa's arm.**

 **"Good news, Lisa," Mrs. Reg said. "your arm is just bruised, and it will go away in a few days."**

 **"Thanks, Mrs. Reg." Lisa said, wincing in pain from her bruised right arm.**

 **"Does that mean that she will be able to ride her beloved Pegasus, Mom?" Max asked.**

 **"That she will, Max." Elizabeth answered her son.**

 **Pegasus nuzzled Lisa to encourage her to stand up again.**

 **Lisa stood up and hugged Pegasus, "As long as our bond shines bright, you and I will forever be as one." she whispered to him.**

 **"All right, Lisa," Max said. "why don't you show the rest of us what you and your beloved Pegasus can do!"**

 **"Gladly!" Lisa exclaimed, mounting onto Pegasus's back again.**

 **Lisa first began at a slow walk, then she gained some speed and trotted, then, she gained even more speed and cantered, finally, Lisa gained maximum speed and galloped.**

 **"Way to go, Lisa!" Carole, Kristi, and Stevie all cheered.**

 **Lisa then brought Pegasus to a walk, then, she stopped and dismounted from his back.**

 **"So, Max, how did I do?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Very well, Lisa," Max praised. "in fact, you & Pegasus did so well that I'm entrusting you to show him to his new home in the stable with all the other horses!"**

 **"You mean?" Lisa asked Max.**

 **"That's right," Max answered Lisa. "Pegasus will be occupying Prancer's old stall!"**

 **"Oh! Thank you, Max," Lisa exclaimed, grabbing Pegasus by his lead rope. "come on, Boy, let's get you settled into your new home!"**


End file.
